


【mystic messenger】Fire flower（3）

by lauciotz



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauciotz/pseuds/lauciotz
Summary: *CP：saeyoung*MC*下一篇绝对是开车了！绝对！*大纲可以吃吗.JPG昨晚摸出来的鱼现在发，就很快乐（喂）想聊脑洞，没人聊脑洞，嗯，我还是去开车冷静一下吧......满脑子都是糟糕物还真的对不起了至于MC后面怎么那么热情，别问，问就是下药了（不是）到时候会比较细节的解释的，放心老七不是那么过分的人（心虚的看着笔下无比ooc的人物）





	【mystic messenger】Fire flower（3）

**Author's Note:**

> *CP：saeyoung*MC  
> *下一篇绝对是开车了！绝对！  
> *大纲可以吃吗.JPG  
> 昨晚摸出来的鱼现在发，就很快乐（喂）  
> 想聊脑洞，没人聊脑洞，嗯，我还是去开车冷静一下吧......满脑子都是糟糕物还真的对不起了  
> 至于MC后面怎么那么热情，别问，问就是下药了（不是）到时候会比较细节的解释的，放心老七不是那么过分的人（心虚的看着笔下无比ooc的人物）

当正常的思考和吐槽出现在脑海的时候，你的意识海里产生了名为‘羞耻’的词汇。  
虽说实际经验没多少，但是作为一个也算是某种意义上的老司机，甚至在朋友之间的聊天（吹水）中被尊称一句‘MC老师’的你，突然感觉到了怪异的不安，还有潜藏在内心深处的窃喜。  
可当你察觉到的时候，那种小心的期待变化为了更深层次的羞耻。  
你或许应该害羞——通常来说——因为看过的东西再多不身历其境是无法体会到那种‘味道’的，而你的视线在顺延着saeyoung的衬衫，一路从那因为汗水而半透的布料，沿着肌肉线条朝上看去的时候，那种最为直观和暧昧的‘性’的暗示让你有些不知所措。  
而saeyoung那蜜色的眼睛也的确让你感觉到更加莫名的焦躁，和不安。  
你的黑客男孩正蹲在你的面前，仔细的替你解开鞋子上的绑带，然后用温热的湿毛巾仔细的擦拭着脚踝处被树枝剐蹭的血迹。污色的鲜血因为跟毛绒的摩擦而形成了肮脏的疙瘩，将纯白的毛巾也染成了浊色。  
但saeyoung没有表露出哪怕一点的厌恶感，而是仔细认真，一点点的替你将伤口附近清理干净，直到伤口附近的水色变成了浅浅的粉红，露出下方暗红色结痂的肌肤。  
他的眼睛清澈而干净，注视着你的脚踝的眼神像是，不，就是注视着全世界最重要的宝物的眼神——无关乎荷尔蒙和情欲，但那种太过纯粹的爱更加深邃。在清理干净肌肤后，saeyoung更是慢条斯理的替你已经不疼的伤口上药，并仔细的包扎了一下。  
这很正常，男朋友帮小女友清理伤口而已......但是这对于此刻脑海里天人交战的你来说，此刻的温存就像是用鹅毛骚着内心最酸痒的地方。  
“左边是调热，右边是调冷。我在之前已经调试了一下，沐浴液和洗发水放在旁边的架子上。”  
打破这奇怪的沉默的，是saeyoung温柔的声音：“洗澡可以放松一下，更容易入睡，MC。”  
“欸...嗯！”  
你连忙控制住自己的表情，尽全力表现的很镇静，然后在saeyoung的手指离开脚踝的时候头也不回的逃向浴室。  
。  
。  
。  
说真的，脚踝被saeyoung握在手里的时候，你脑子里第一反应是‘我想睡了他’。  
简洁明了。  
换成以前的你，一定是对那种所谓的‘男生手好看特别棒’嗤之以鼻，并认为手好看能有多吸引人，能让一个人心跳甚至停了半秒——但此刻你恨不得过去抽自己几下。  
“......”  
你用手捂住脸。  
过高的水温是你掩盖脸颊发烫的绝佳借口，但无法骗过你的内心。你的脑内不停地循环播放着saeyoung那近乎于虔诚的眼神，回忆着他的每一个动作：纤细的手轻轻托着满是血痕的脚，低垂的眼能数清每一根睫毛，而隐藏在白衬衣和紧身背心下的肌肉线条是‘性感’的最好形容词。  
但最让你感到了某种无法言喻的诱惑的，还是那双手。  
Saeyoung的手很灵巧，而且动作也足够的轻柔。可他的手很凉，所以每当指尖触碰到你的脚踝的时候，冰凉的感觉便第一时间侵入你脑内，带来的却是跟‘清爽’截然相反的，更应该成为‘闷热’的情绪。  
如果你是一个热辣的洋妞，此刻应该是洗完澡就裹着浴巾，扭着水蛇腰朝外边早就洗好乖乖坐在床上等着的小可爱动手了，最好再开瓶香槟助兴。  
可你不是。  
于是，内心充满期待和莫名的恐惧的你，就这么纠结的在浴室里呆了下去。  
。  
。  
。  
你最后还是没出来，在浴室里睡了一晚。  
......  
骗人的。  
脑子里充满了自我吐槽和抖包袱，但是此刻你连一点笑的性质都没有。你此刻很紧张，是真的非常非常走路都怕平地摔的紧张——擦干身体后穿上准备好的睡衣还用干的浴巾把自己遮的跟冬天出门一样严实，才有些恋恋不舍的离开了浴室。  
“嗨。”  
Saeyoung此刻正站在小吧台附近，手里轻轻摇晃着一杯半满的香槟。他深红的短发被小皮筋随意的扎了一个小辫，白衬衫下没有了常见的紧身背心和十字链，隐约还能看到肌肉线条和腹部肚脐处最深的痕。他戴着平光镜，右手手肘撑在吧台桌上，疏懒眼神简直是要将人溺死在其中。  
“嗨，呃，saeyoung，现在好热，呃，啊？”  
你结结巴巴的回了一句，随后感觉脸颊更热了。  
“的确是。”  
Saeyoung有些好笑地看着裹成球（物理）的你，将手中的酒杯轻轻放回桌上：“MC，要不要来喝点什么。”  
他的声音实在是太过迷人，声线内沙哑和温柔以黄金分割做比例，让你下意识的想要听从他的安排。  
你挪动着步子来到了他的身边，在那充满笑意的眼神里自暴自弃的扔开了裹着的浴巾，看起来很随意的接过了saeyoung递来的香槟，但垂着的左手却无意识的紧抓住衣摆，可爱的小兔子睡衣被你弄得皱巴巴的，胸前的兔子笑脸看着像哭。  
“......好喝？”  
你原本做好了被呛到咳嗽的准备，但这香槟却出乎意料的顺滑，或者应该叫绵柔？没有通常意义上酒精的冲劲，更多是水果般的甜香。当清透的液体顺着喉管滑下的时候，喉咙深处却还来回甘，就像是有些度数的果汁一样。醇厚和清新，这相矛盾的两者却诡异的共存于同一款香槟中。  
你有些惊奇的抬头，直接撞上蜜色的眼睛。  
“嘘，慢点喝”saeyoung的语气还是那么温柔，俯身轻轻搂住你：“别呛到。”  
他轻轻搂住你，温热的唇贴在你左侧的耳根。但此刻你却没有任何羞耻的感觉，反而觉得暖洋洋的，身体似乎都因为这种放松的感觉变得软绵。  
可能是因为过于紧绷的精神得到舒缓后身体就会有些‘后遗症’吧，你自我解释到，然后抓紧时间喝光了杯中最后的一点香槟。  
“我喝完啦”你举起杯子，像是撒娇一样朝saeyoung说道，声音莫名的软：“saeyoung你呢？”  
他朝你晃了晃早就干净的酒杯，还沾着酒精的嘴唇在昏暗的灯光下更引人注目，更让人内心莫名的悸动，更......  
你歪了下头，然后踮起脚尖，借着saeyoung拥抱的力度朝上跳了一下，蜻蜓点水一样的啄了一下他的唇尖。  
“！？”  
这太过直白的举动甚至让saeyoung有些惊讶，但那双瞳孔微缩的蜜色眸子很快变回常态，甚至还因为好心情而微眯。你感觉到拥抱更加的用力，那双本来只是简单地抱着你腰的手开始不太规矩的走动，指尖甚至深入了你的睡衣内——但你却没有丝毫‘羞耻’的感觉，只是单纯觉得有些过分的凉。  
所以你眯了下眼，毫不客气的拍了下saeyoung的背：“好冷。”  
“I'm sorry.”  
虽然这么说着，但是语气和眼神没有丝毫歉意的saeyoung嘴角的笑意越来越浓。你们就这么紧紧地拥抱着，然后当你再次意识到什么的时候，你已经躺倒在柔软的床上，背部被好几个枕头垫着，身上的睡衣更是被褪到胸口下很危险的位置了。而罪魁祸首也好不到那里去——他的衬衫扣子全被你抓开，微汗的肌肤让那分明的肌肉线条更加诱人，裤子也不见了，但你能看到腰带的一个小头靠在床边，似乎像是在努力展现最后的存在感一样。  
你被这奇怪的脑补逗乐了，而saeyoung看着你笑着的脸，楞了一下后同样露出了一个该死的迷人的笑容，随后还充满暗示意味的抬起你的手腕，侧着头轻轻舔吻你的指尖。  
“看起来还是很管用的......放轻松点，MC，你现在需要做的只有一件事。”  
莫名晕眩的大脑还在回忆着‘香槟’莫名甜美的味道，但还是忠诚的将saeyoung说出来的每一句话的内容复述给你的意识。

“那就是——全力的享受。”


End file.
